La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñetas] [Kenma/Hinata] No importaba las demás cosas cuando estaban juntos porque se complementaban, de alguna manera extraña lo hacían y no estaba para nada mal sentir eso. Ninguno de los dos podía decir que se arrepentía.
1. A de Amor

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

Muy buenas, aquí yo haciendo acto de presencia. Todavía no termino mis exámenes finales, de hecho esta debe ser mi semana más estresante pero como prendí el computador no he perdido la oportunidad y me han ganado las ganas de subir esto que venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace dos semanas. ¡Muchas gracias a las personillas que me desearon suerte en mis trabajos! Un abrazo de dino.

Se les quiere. Son adorables.

**Nota:** Esto es una serie de viñetas relacionadas con la pareja de Kenma/Hinata y en un mundo paralelo muy lejano en que esos dos _fueran _novios. Es mi obsesión ;sorrynotsorry;. Y fue el cumpleaños de Shoyo y yo no he podido hacer nada, ¡esta pendiente! Ah y también, son viñetas con las palabras del abecedario, por ende, serán veintisiete (mi reto personal hacer algo así).

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

I: A de ´Amor´.

* * *

Para Kenma era mejor que mirar la pantalla de su celular y perder el tiempo.

Para Shoyo competía con la sensación de adrenalina al estar de pie en la cancha jugando volley.

A Kenma le hacía ser una persona diferente; más habladora, más expresiva e interesada en algo, mejor dicho en _alguien_.

A Hinata lo hacía un chico más alegre de lo normal, con un simple gesto (una sonrisa, una risa, una mirada intensa, un roce de manos o brazo, un tirón flojo a su playera para que se quede un poco más de tiempo o cuando pregunta por él cuando cree que no lo esta escuchando) un mal día podía convertirse en el mejor del mundo.

A Kenma solo le bastaba (al igual que Shoyo) una mirada o un roce de manos. Solo mirarlo hacía que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza, su corazón se acelerara y un calor invadiera su cuerpo. Le daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Y aunque siempre había estado preocupado por lo que los demás dijeran de él, en esos momentos parecía ser la nada misma. No había ningún problema, la única persona que tenía toda su atención era él.

A Hinata un beso suyo, ese torpe roce de labios tímido que luego el profundizaba de alguna manera, le hacía dar más saltos que normalmente. Cuando lo encontraba mirando no podía evitar el revoltijo de nervios por hacer las cosas bien e impresionarlo. Quería que lo mirara y un día se encontró pensando con demasiada pasión: «Mírame, mírame».

Para el pequeño gato era una obsesión, ese deseo de siempre estar junto a él y besarle cada segundo del día porque era _adorable_.

Para el cuervo eran las ganas de estar siempre a su lado, todos los días, poder compartir sus alegrías y hacer que diera esas hermosas sonrisas que solamente él podía sacarle. Eran las ganas de estar abrazado a él acostado, solamente en silencio.

Si les preguntaban, eso sería el amor para ellos y no estaba para nada mal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	2. B de Besar

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

**Nota: **Algo largo porque el primero fue excesivamente corto. Estoy de vagaciones y también quería celebrarlo así. **Angela E. White**, no eres la única, ¡choca esa aleta, compañera! Amo esta pareja. Gracias por tú comentario.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

II: B de ´Besar´.

* * *

«Besar», que significaba: ´_t__ocar u oprimir con un movimiento de labios, a impulso del amor o del deseo o en señal de amistad o reverencia.´, _para alguien con poca experiencia, inclusive, en temas parecidos a socializar, algo que se escuchaba tan simple como eso se volvía toda una odisea. Acercar su rostro al del chico contrario que hacía latir su corazón era también muy vergonzoso y empeoraba cuando éste le sonreía con tanta naturalidad. Su sonrojo llegaba a tonalidades impresionantes para ser simple piel, pero Kenma era siempre quien terminaba por acortar la distancia. Sea por la razón que fuese, así era y no pensaba cambiarlo. Tal vez era por desesperación, probablemente.

Porque tener a Shoyo tan cerca era demasiado de soportar. Necesitaba tocarlo o sino podría, simplemente, desfallecer ahí mismo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el más bajo desde el otro lado de la red. Una expresión de júbilo decoraba su rostro; sus ojos brillaban, sus labios en una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas coloreadas por el ejercicio que había hecho, su piel ligeramente brillante por culpa del sudor. De pronto dio un salto para demostrar su ansiedad de seguir jugando y alzó los brazos para llamar la atención de su acompañante—: ¡Kenma! Solo una vez más —pidió como un niño.

Kozume sujetó el balón entre sus manos de manera perezosa, se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el pedido de su pareja y miró de nueva cuenta el objeto entre sus manos y luego a él. ¿Cuántas veces le diría lo mismo? ¿Cómo un ser humano (suponiendo que eso era) podía tener tanta energía?

—Por _favooor _—musitó Shoyo alargando la palabra para que sonara más adorable a oídos ajenos, aunque realmente se hacía molesto.

El armador de Nekoma se sobresaltó al sentir el toque de Shoyo en su brazo desnudo; era tan cálido y extrañamente suave, pero al mismo tiempo intenso. Eran tan él. Solo un toque como ese lograba que se sintiera extasiado y emocionado con algo, aunque su semblante no lo demostraba. El menor ahora lo movía de un lado a otro. «Realmente es muy rápido —pensó Kenma de manera reflexiva—, no me di cuenta que cruzó la cancha hacía este lado».

Aunque había una posibilidad de que sus _sentidos gatunos _hayan sido opacados por sus pensamientos cursis hacia el chico.

—Pero… —susurró cuando Hinata ya estaba rogando de nuevo. El gimnasio vació devolvía su voz como un eco y si miraba por las ventanas se podía dar cuenta que ya estaba oscuro, lo más probable es que todos los demás estuvieran durmiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ahí?—Dijiste eso antes.

—¡Ahora sí es la última!

—No lo sé… —murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada porque no podía sostenerla a un par de ojos como eses; siempre tan activos y con algo que expresar. Hinata lo sacudió con más fiereza y volvió a rogar con su voz de niño, como un cachorro que te pide algo de manera insistente y sabe, que al fin y al cabo, le dirás que sí a cualquier cosa que digas. Kozume no podía negarse a ello, además de que era demasiado ruidoso y se estaba comenzando a sentir levemente incómodo, solo por eso dijo—: Esta bien, pero solo una vez más.

Hinata entonces comenzó a reír mientras daba un ligero salto de emoción y gritaba: «¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! ¡Puedo practicar con Kenma!», e interiormente se sintió muy pero muy feliz porque Shoyo lo era por algo tan simple que una acción por su parte. Verlo en su extraña danza de felicidad le contagiaba aquel sentimiento y sentía que, de nuevo, incluso se podría arrojar al suelo durante un partido para poder salvar el balón.

Kenma se iba a girar, pero entonces algo lo detuvo. Se quedó estático, en _shock, _sin saber cómo reaccionar porque le había tomado por sorpresa. Sobre sus labios se sentía la presión de algo muy parecido; húmedo, suave y ligero, para luego volverse levemente una presión más fuerte y energética. Hinata lo estaba besando, lo cual era bastante gracioso porque a pesar de su corta estatura de todos modos se ponía de puntillas —un poco—, para estar más cómodo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y él simplemente se dejó hacer, demasiado impactado para corresponder pero tampoco tan idiota como para alejarse.

Hinata lo estaba besando y se sentía muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Se separó y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y con ganas de más. Era una sensación muy parecida a los momentos en que estaba jugando videojuegos en su habitación y Kuroo llegaba a desenchufar el aparato sin más aviso. Normalmente se enojaba, además de que quedaba con ese extraño sentimiento de necesidad de continuar.

No se dio cuenta de que había apretado tanto el balón que sus manos estaban blancas y acalambradas.

Hinata se separó y sonreía, sí que lo hacía, y parecía iluminar todo el gimnasio.

—Gracias, Kenma —dijo con completa sinceridad, como siempre hacía. No había persona más agradecida que Hinata—. E-Esa fue una forma de agradecerte… d-de mi parte —balbuceó con cuidado y dificultad, teniendo que pensar seriamente cada palabra y obligándola a salir de su boca. El sonrojo en su rostro se transformó y sus ojos flaquearon, por vez primera, mientras recorrían todo el lugar. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y luego comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su desordenado cabello.

Kenma miró con atención, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle y acción de ese chico, así nunca lo olvidaría. Bajó la mirada al balón y se obligó a mirar a Shoyo, entonces él mismo respondió con un:

—Está bien, mientras… —Sólo tenía que decirlo, no había razón para sentir vergüenza pero ahí estaba la muy maldita. No existía una razón lógica para sentir pena con tu pareja, menos por temas como ese—Mientras me beses después.

Y se calló, avergonzado y desvió la mirada a cualquier punto espacial, sintiéndose un idiota.

Shoyo no le dio tiempo de seguir ahogándose en su vergüenza porque comenzó a reír mientras asentía que era un trato completamente justo, que lo aceptaba. Su risa pareció atravesar la distancia y ablandar sus preocupaciones para volverlas nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata se acercaba, brillante y feliz, él como el buen gato que era ya estaba preparado. Shoyo se acercó para besarlo, pero él mismo terminó por acortar la distancia y juntar sus labios, lo tomó por su estrecha cintura y apretó, sintiendo los huesos de su cadera bajo las palmas. Hinata correspondió y soltó un jadeo entre sorprendido y feliz, pudo sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando los entreabrió para profundizar el contacto. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, haciéndose una y aunque el aire comenzaba a escasear, no los detenía.

Sí recibía un beso así por cada levantada que hiciera para él, a Kenma no le importaría hacerlo un millón de veces, incluso.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	3. C de Chatear

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

Jé, me encanta esta pareja y siempre será así. Ay, son amor. Bien, aquí traigo la próxima viñeta (muy largo para ser drabble). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **queen-chiibi, Arlandi y boo **(Ahora somos como seis personas que amamos esta pareja -sumando otras que conozco-, así que no estás sola, chica. Son hermosos). Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicas, estoy muy feliz de que poco a poco más gente se vaya sumando a esta obsesión mía y del mundo.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

III: C de ´Chatear´.

* * *

Cuando el reloj digital marcó las once horas de la noche con exactitud, Kozume Kenma tuvo un mal presentimiento y una incomodidad en su pecho. Sentía que algo le faltaba y, sacando el brillo de la consola de videojuegos que le pegaba de lleno en los ojos, tenía la sensación de que su insomnio se mantendría hasta que la alarma sonara a las seis de la mañana sí es que _aquello _no ocurría. Pasó la mirada de la etapa del juego en que se encontraba hacía el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama, así varias veces hasta que sentía que no podía concentrarse del todo en ninguna de las dos cosas. Luego veía su celular sobre su escritorio y apretaba los labios con fuerza por culpa de aquel presentimiento.

Su casa estaba en silencio; sus padres seguramente dormían, una de las razones por las cuales se mantenía en completo mutismo (además de que Kuroo hoy no se había quedado a dormir con él en sus muy conocidas «pijamadas»), sí su madre sabía que estaba despierto todavía lo más probable es que le quitara su consola y lo mandara derecho a la cama, figurativamente porque ya estaba en ella.

Tapado hasta la barbilla no podía hacer nada más que removerse incomodo porque no encontraba la posición idónea. Afuera podía ver la luz de los faroles alumbrando la calle y parte de su habitación, generando sombras burdas debido a los objetos que tenía, el cielo estaba oscuro pero, como siempre, no había un silencio absoluto. En Tokio siempre había ruido, pero después de vivir toda su vida ahí ya estaba completamente acostumbrado. Tuvo un ligero pensamiento de qué ocurriría mañana en la práctica sí se presentaba con ojeras y los reflejos más adormecidos que de costumbre, seguramente el capitán (Kuroo, a quien le gustaba chantajearlo con su posición cuando estaba en modo bromista) le regañaría y luego preguntaría si se encontraba bien, porque era su mejor amigo y se preocupaba por él.

Entonces ocurrió.

Kenma dejó de prestar atención a su consola y en menos segundos de lo que esperaba en la pantalla rezaba «Has perdido» en letras rojas y demasiado llamativas. Se destapó completamente, sin darle importancia al frío que hacía en la habitación, y caminó hasta el escritorio donde su celular estaba alumbrado con una tenue luz parpadeante. Había sentido la pequeña vibración de este y en ese momento su corazón latió con rapidez dando primero un brinco de excitación. Un único pensamiento se acomodó en su mente y de pronto todo su ser se encontraba aferrado a este. Necesitaba desbloquearlo y comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas (ojala sí).

Y tan pronto miró su bandeja de entradas, el sentimiento de preocupación se esfumó y sus facciones se relajaron al igual que sus músculos. Parecía que toda la espera hasta esa hora había valido la pena y a pasos suaves se encaminó para acomodarse de nuevo en s cama, cobijándose igual que una oruga. Leyó la pantalla varias veces y no pude evitar sentir vergüenza, aunque sabía que él no estaba ahí para verlo.

Un mensaje de Shoyo:

_´¡HOLA KENMA! ¿Cómo fue la práctica de hoy? Disculpa por tardar en hablarte, pero hace poco llegué a mi casa y tuve que hacer unas cosas antes. Aunque ahora ya está bien. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Te desperté?´ _**(1) **

Kenma sonrió e intentó pensar en una respuesta que no se leyera tan cortante, una vez Hinata le había comentado que a veces tenía la sensación de que estaba molesto con él por cómo le enviaba mensajes. Mientras hacía eso, paralelamente se calmaba porque Shoyo no es que no quisiera hablarle (como había pensado desde hace un par de horas, cuando esperaba un mensaje suyo) sino que recién llegaba a casa después de practicar, y ahora que lo pensaba serenamente era comprensible porque se tardaba casi media hora en llegar y normalmente salía tarde de sus prácticas con el equipo. Y eso si no se quedó a conversar un poco. Seguramente tuvo que tomar una ducha, cenó con su familia o se encargó de su hermana menor.

Las alternativas eran infinitas, pero el punto principal era que no es que estuviera aburrido de él, sino que tenía cosas que hacer como la persona ocupada que era. Bien, ahora se sentía ligeramente estúpido (igual que esas parejas paranoicas) por pensar en el fin del mundo, prácticamente.

Presionó la pantalla en el botón de «enviar»: _´Hola… Estuvo bien, aunque los demás se están sobrexplotando mucho y el entrenador siempre termina con cosas nuevas. Oh, no te preocupes por eso, entiendo que estas ocupado. Estoy no sé, ¿normal? __Hmm… Mañana tengo un examen, creo, así que he estado estudiando y no, no me despertaste. ´_

Seguramente un día le crecería la nariz por ser mentiroso: 1) ¿Entendía que estaba ocupado? No lo había pensado (aunque era obvio) hasta que él se lo dijo y 2) Mañana no tenía un examen y menos estuvo estudiando, pero quería tener una excusa sí le llegaba a preguntar qué hacía despierto a esa hora.

No es como si fuera muy tarde, pero normalmente después de una práctica no podía soportar mucho despierto y Shoyo tampoco. El cuerpo quedaba agotado y necesitaban al menos, diez horas de sueño para rendir un poco en clases, y en la siguiente práctica.

Kenma no había bloqueado el celular cuando le llegó la respuesta de su novio: _´¿Por qué siempre suenas tan normal? ¡Cuando vaya allá haré que cambies la expresión que tienes! ¿En serio? ¡KENMA ES GENIAL! Que te vaya bien, seguro apruebas. Uf, creí que te había despertado, tenía miedo de hablarte por eso.´_

Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban. ¿Cómo Hinata podía conocerlo tan bien en ese tiempo? ¿Cómo él podía entender que seguía teniendo su expresión tranquila de siempre? No es como sí le diera igual que él le hablara (le alegraba las noches de maneras increíbles), pero pocas veces se emocionaba por algo, además de él, por supuesto. Le gustaba esa manera en que le comprendía, le hacía sentir especial. Shoyo siempre lograba alguna reacción en él, aunque no lo creyera y eso no le molestaba, estaba bien, era una de las cosas que tanto le llamaban la atención de ese chico.

Se mantuvieron casi una hora mandando mensajes mientras hablaban de cosas triviales: cosas divertidas que habían ocurrido hoy, Hinata narraba cómo se sintió en la práctica, comentaban de los próximos partidos que podrían haber, qué desayunarían mañana, cómo estaría el clima, qué diferencias habían entre sus habitaciones, comentaban lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Shoyo estaba durmiendo con su hermanita porque ella había tenido una pesadilla y estaba asustada de dormir sola (pensar en eso generaba un sentimiento de ternura de medidas titánicas en él) y cuándo sería la posible próxima vez que podrían verse en persona. Kenma también se enteró que él tenía una prueba de inglés el viernes, por lo cual le quedaban dos días para estudiar.

El reloj marcó la una de la madrugada y sus párpados pesaban por culpa del sueño, comenzaba a hacérsele dificultoso el mirar la pantalla y descifrar lo que ahí decía, además de que las letras se juntaban unas con otras. Bostezaba cada dos segundos y seguramente se habría quedado dormido de no ser por la constante vibración del celular. Kenma necesitaba dormir pero no lo haría porque Shoyo seguía despierto, hablando con él y no podía simplemente ignorar ese hecho, además le encantaba hablar con él, era una de sus partes favoritas del día (cuando no ocurría sentía que le faltaba algo).

Fue entonces cuando Shoyo dio la oportunidad para despedirse: _´Oye… se está haciendo tarde y tú mañana tienes un examen, por mi culpa podrías quedarte dormido mientras lo das. ¿Hablamos mañana?´_

Frotándose un ojo y ahogando un bostezo, respondió_: ´No estoy cansado, pero sí tú lo dices está bien. Entonces… mañana hablamos. Que tengas un buen día y… cuidado al jugar, no te sobre esfuerces.´_

Más mentiras, pero no quería admitir que se había mantenido despierto esperando un mensaje suyo. No podía, era demasiado vergonzoso de decir y seguramente le haría lucir como idiota. Aunque él también debía estar cansado, tenía razón, no debía divertirlo tanto porque Hinata necesitaba descansar. Se despertaba más temprano que él y gastaba evidentemente más energía.

Aunque le entristecía despedirse. Siempre que ocurría Kenma deseaba que vivieran en la misma ciudad y así verse todos los días, pero no, no era su caso y debían aceptar eso. Lograban que funcionara y debía agradecer que, por lo menos, estaban en el mismo país y tampoco tan lejos. Solamente a unas cuantas horas, podían tomar el tren e incluso compartir algún fin de semana juntos si así lo querían.

Cuando Kenma creyó que ya no le enviaría ninguna respuesta y estaba dejando el celular en la mesa a un costado suyo, nuevamente vibró y cuando miró el mensaje este decía: _´¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes. Te quiero.´_

Y aquellas dos últimas palabras causaron un revoltijo en sus pensamientos, además de crear unas ganas enormes de rodar por su cama como un verdadero gato. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se encontró leyendo aquello varias veces sin parar. Se imaginaba a Hinata (con su hermana abrazando un costado suyo) de espaldas acostado en su cama, con una sonrisa mientras mandaba eso. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas así como así? Realmente ese chico no tenía caso pero así lo quería.

Tragando saliva y con sus dedos tiritando por los nervios, envió la respuesta, un simple y preciso: _´Gracias. Yo también, Shoyo.´ _Aunque se leía cortante y sin ningún sentimiento, realmente significaba mucho porque había dudado en enviarlo.

Lo último que recibió fue una figura de un corazón y ahí decidió que era mejor no responder porque de lo contrario se mantendrían otras dos horas hablando de cualquier cosa y ninguno de los dos podría dormir. Por lo menos los viernes podían desvelarse en ello y no importaba porque tenían todo el sábado para dormir.

Kenma se acostó en la cama y cubrió con todas sus cosas debido a la vergüenza y felicidad que sentía. ¿Cómo unas simples palabras podían causar estragos en su cuerpo? Su corazón estaba acelerado y seguramente si Shoyo estuviera junto a él ahora mismo lo estaría abrazando o haciendo cosquillas, como el niño infantil que podía ser. Era como un pequeño huracán imparable que siempre se encargaba de hacerle feliz de una forma u otra.

No importaban las noches en vela o la distancia en sí, siempre que pudieran mantenerse juntos gracias a mensajes Kenma seguiría esperando por él. De esa manera su relación funcionaba y no estaba mal. No había problema en ello porque los sentimientos no se apagaban sino todo lo contrario, se encendían igual que una hoguera.

* * *

**Notas: **

**(1) **Sé que hay una probabilidad mucho mayor de que sí se envían mensajes sea con caritas y faltas de ortografía. Sinceramente, estuve a punto de ponerlo así para "ambientar", pero no pude porque no me gustaba cometer faltas de ortografía aunque sea a propósito.

¡PREGUNTA!: ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´D´? ¿Alguien se atreve a adivinar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	4. D de Distancia

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

Muy buenas, aquí vengo con otra viñeta de esta adorable pareja. Muchas gracias a **Souta-kun **por su hermoso comentario y participar en el reto, pero he de decir que no le has dado (casi, casi lo logras y te ganas un drabble a futuro de pareja favorita). Ojala os guste esta.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

IV: D de ´Distancia´.

* * *

Apretando el café entre sus manos por un vago intento para calentarlas, Shoyo Hinata renunció ante al frío y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a moverse por su cuenta. Dando saltos de un pie a otro para entrar en calor y como sus adormecidos músculos reaccionaban rápidamente, sentía el viento helado golpear sus mejillas desnudas. Ignoró completamente las demás miradas de curiosidad y extrañezas por parte de quienes estaban en la estación de trenes, siguiendo con lo suyo y perdiéndose en sus mil y un pensamientos bobos. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y jugando como un niño pequeño (que _no_ era, porque era un hombre. Por supuesto) con el vaho que se formaba; simulando que él mismo era un tren en marcha. Lo primero que sentía congelado de su cuerpo era la punta de los pies y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir nostalgia por el gimnasio de Karasuno donde practicaban; ahí nunca sentías frío porque siempre estabas en movimiento. Además pocas veces en los gimnasios hace frío, literalmente, siempre hace demasiado calor ahí dentro.

«No, no —pensó mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Las mejillas rojas por lo helado. Varias personas voltearon a mirarlo, nuevamente, porque se hacía demasiado obvio que estaba hablando para sí mismo y era gracioso—. He madrugado porque hoy es el día esperado, ¡sí! Por fin podré ver a Kenma y… y… podremos practicar y pasar tiempo juntos. Hace mucho no lo veo.»

Y era cierto, para su mala suerte. La distancia entre ambos podía ser un juego en contra cada vez mayor porque Hinata se había dado cuenta que mientras más tiempo estaban juntos (oficialmente como pareja llevaban un poco más de tres meses), la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado se hacía demasiado palpable. Sí, era cierto que tenían mensajes, llamadas e incluso a veces se la ingeniaba para poder tener conversaciones por vídeo llamada (con el computador de Kageyama, porque él no tenía idea de esas cosas en el propio), pero nunca sería lo mismo tener a alguien a kilómetros que a centímetros. Eran las simples ganas de querer abrazar a alguien, hablar de frente, tocarle la mano o reír juntos, también podrían practicar o verlo jugar sus preciados juegos.

Cualquier cosa estaba bien mientras fuera a su lado, pero claro, la distancia hacía de las suyas una y otra vez.

Kenma se quedaría en su casa el fin de semana. Lo habían planeado desde hace tres semanas atrás y tuvieron que organizarse muy bien para que no coincidiera con prácticas importantes de cada equipo (imposible que faltara el armador en uno y Karasuno tampoco dejaría a su señuelo preferido fuera), futuras pruebas o actividades de alguna otra cosa. Hinata le había hecho jurar varias veces a su novio que no haría planes y tampoco lo olvidaría.

De hecho, él mismo lo había anotado en un calendario y lo encerró más de una vez con un círculo rojo. Otra cosa notable del acontecimiento fue porque el día anterior había estado más energético que de costumbre en la práctica, todo por la emoción al saber que Kenma estaría con él dos días enteros. Solos los dos.

¡Era perfecto!

—Perfecto… —murmuró con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios adormecidos.

Aunque hacía un frío de esos que mataban, siendo las ocho y algo de la mañana de un sábado era todavía peor, pero esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que su pareja llegara. No debería tardar mucho porque había conseguido pasaje sin mucha hora de diferencia. Claro que para combatir el frío se había abrigado para la ocasión (además de las insistencias de su madre sobre _nada de gripes en la casa_) e incluso comprado un café, cuando no era su producto favorito, pero nada servía.

Siguió moviéndose mientras se distraía observando a las demás personas y los carteles luminosos, además de los próximos destinos. A lo lejos pudo observar, con un poco de vergüenza, como una pareja se reencontraba hermosamente (un beso de tal calidad no podía ser juzgado en menos). Cuando iba a apartar la mirada con la cara roja, y no debido al frío, escuchó por los parlantes el anuncio que había esperado toda la semana y casi le hizo pasar por un ataque:

—Tren desde Tokio… —el resto no era importante porque ahora sabía que Kenma había llegado oficialmente.

Se giró varias veces en su lugar, intentando apostar por qué puerta saldría, el café en su mano se derramó un poco sobre sus dedos pero eso no le interesaba, las quemaduras podían esperar un poco más para ser atendidas. Seguía clavando la mirada en cada puerta que podía y comenzó un debate mental sobre si era mejor salir para buscarlo o quedarse en su lugar, esperando. La controversia lo estaba matando, no podía llegar a la solución de cuál de las dos era mejor (o peor).

«¡Argh! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?»

Por suerte, no tuvo que seguir derritiéndose la cabeza con eso porque sus ojos se toparon con la figura tan conocida del armador de Nekoma. Éste se movía con sigiles, igual que un gato reacio a su entorno, a la distancia pudo notar como sus iris se movían de un lado a otro observando cada detalle. En la espalda solo llevaba su mochila y como siempre, con el celular en mano. Mientras pasaba la barra de seguridad, se dio cuenta de que sus pasos eran más cortos y perezosos que de costumbre, como si estuviera buscando algo o se sintiera nervioso y perdido.

Hinata no dio tiempo para que continuara así, ya qué tirando el café a un bote de basura cercano, comenzó a trotar hacia él mientras alzaba su brazo y lo llamaba:

—¡Kenma!

El aludido giró el rostro y pudo darse cuenta que una leve tranquilidad se apoderó de él, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante tranquilo. Kenma caminó en su dirección, ahora pasos rápidos pero también cortos.

—Shoyo —saludó en un susurro pero con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible a ojo cualquiera, Kenma normalmente sonreía alzando levemente la comisura de sus labios y nada más—, me da gust…

No le dejó terminar ya que con la emoció que siempre poseía simplemente se lanzó a abrazarlo, casi arrojándolo al suelo (se le olvidaba que Kenma era un poco más delicado que un jugador normal) y riendo un poco porque su sonrisa no alcanzaba. Lo estrecho largamente entre sus brazos flacuchos pero fuertes y lo sacudió en su lugar. Las demás personas lo más probable es que asumieran que era el reencuentro de dos buenos amigos y nada más, pero el leve sonrojo que Kenma tenía en las mejillas podía señalarlo como culpable, además del nerviosismo en su mirada. El armador comenzó a temer por si los latidos de su corazón los alcanzaba a escuchar alguien más que no fuera él.

Hinata se separó un poco, sin soltarlo del todo y estaba a punto de regalarle un casto beso en los labios hasta que Kenma lo detuvo corriendo el rostro hacia un lado, terminando siendo un inocente contacto en la mejilla. Extrañado, se alejó y lo miró un momento, intentando pensar cuál era un problema.

Kenma le devolvió la mirada y con los hombros encogidos, como si se sintiera amenazado, murmuró:

—Este es un lugar público —se separó un centímetro de Hinata para corroborar su punto, pero al notar que éste todavía no captaba del todo la idea volvió a decir—: Hay mucha gente observando, Shoyo.

Hinata ladeó el rostro, prácticamente con el signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza, pero al final solo le dio la razón (sin sentirlo) con un leve asentimiento. Bueno, Kenma podía ser muy introvertido (demasiado) y aunque no hablara mucho él sabía de buena fuente el gran observador que era. Además, parecía que fue el capitán de Nekoma, Kuroo, quien le había comentado que él se preocupaba mucho por lo que los demás dijeran a sus espaldas. Claro, eso era lo que le tenía nervioso.

Comprendiendo al fin, respondió:

—Ah, vale —y sonrió para calmarlo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se desordenó el cabello—. Tienes razón, me he pasado un poco. ¡Solo que te he extrañado mucho, Kenma! —farfulló con un puchero adorable.

Y Kenma tuvo que mirar el suelo para que su nuevo sonrojo no fuera muy notable. Una cosa positiva del frío es que podías culpar el color en las mejillas justamente por eso. ¿Cómo es que Shoyo podía decir tales cosas tan a la ligera y en público, además? ¿No le daba vergüenza? Incluso iba a besarle ahí, en medio de la estación con todos mirando. Era obvio que la gente todavía no era muy abierta de mente para algo como ello; dos chicos besándose, agregando el hecho de que se veían más jóvenes de lo que eran.

—Yo… yo también —murmuró con los labios apretados, casi sin que se pudiera entender lo que decía.

Todavía con eso, Hinata sonrió y comenzó a hablar de trivialidades; lo que harían el fin de semana, lo que había hecho esa semana, cómo se sentía de que estuviera ahí, lo emocionado que estaba, lo feliz que se había puesto su hermanita también (a quien conoció una vez pero realmente era un dulce de niña). Él simplemente comentaba algunas cosas, hablaba más con Shoyo cerca, también comentaba sobre su semana y reía de algunos comentarios de su pareja.

Así hasta que salieron de la estación y comenzaron a caminar unos cuantos metros de distancia. Había ido una vez a su casa, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar por lo cual simplemente lo seguía, pero Shoyo tenía la actitud de quien caminaba por caminar sin un destino propio. Se alejaban cada vez más de la estación y la civilización en sí, de hecho él vivía a hora y algo de donde se encontraba Karasuno. Ahora Kenma estaba más perdido, ¿a dónde iban?

Decidido a interrumpirlo de sus relatos demasiado expresivos de cómo se sintió golpeando una pelota, soltó:

—¿A dónde vamos? —plantó los pies en el suelo y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Todavía estaba levemente oscuro por la madrugada, pero algunos rayos de sol muy tenues se asomaban por el horizonte. Un viento frío logró colarse por su espalda y darle un escalofrío. Hinata se dio vuelta y lo observó por unos segundos, pero no le dio respuesta alguna—¿Shoyo?

Entonces Hinata se rascó la mejilla con sus inexistentes uñas y le lanzó una mirada apenada. Se encogió de hombros. Una adrenalina diferente a la que sentía en la cancha le recorrió el cuerpo y su corazón bombeó sangre como loco.

—Ah, sí, eso —entonces siguiendo sus impulsos y sin pensarlo más tiempo, se inclinó hacia adelante y sin resentimientos besó directamente a Kenma en los labios. Como los dos tenían los labios fríos fue momentáneamente como besar un cubo de hielo, pero después se pasó. Hinata estiró los brazos y atrapó los de él con sus manos, obligándolo a sacar las propias de los bolsillos para luego entrelazarlas dulcemente. No era un beso profundo, en toda la regla, sino lo que se definiría literalmente como «juntar labios», pero eso le basto para sentirse realizado. Se separó con una sonrisa y dándose cuenta de lo fuera de sí que estaba Kenma—. Lo siento, no podía esperar más y tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso…

Esta vez (aunque cualquier otra persona en el mundo, en especial integrantes de Nekoma, no le creyera) fue Kenma quien no le dejó seguir excusándose porque se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó de nueva cuenta sus labios. Como estaba en medio de un discurso, rápidamente el armador logró colar su lengua en su cavidad, lo cual le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa que el mayor se encargó de acallar. Sintió las manos de Kenma apretar las suyas con fuerza, mientras ladeaba el rostro para tener otro ángulo y profundizar aún más aquel contacto. La lengua de él chocaba con la suya, de manera lenta y casi hasta dulce, demasiado, le hacía sentirse mareado sin razón aparente. Solo porque sí.

Kenma, en cambio, no se podía considerar un profesional en besos. Sería lo último que dijera sobre sí mismo porque la única persona que había besado era Hinata (y Kuroo, pero no era en serio, la primera vez fue cuando niños porque sentían curiosidad o bueno él, y la segunda cuando le pidió un consejo sobre ello y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que demostrarlo), pero de alguna manera su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante él. Parecía que era ese Pequeño Gigante quien le daba cuerda a sus movimientos. Se convertía en otra persona, pero solamente con él, cuando estaban en privado y lejos de los ojos mundanos.

De pronto sus manos soltaron las del menor y se separó un poco para recuperar el aire. El vaho era mayor y sentía su boca más húmeda que de costumbre, teniendo que tragar con dificultad por la falta de aire. A la distancia tan corta en que se encontraba se dio cuenta que los labios de Shoyo, literalmente, brillaban (debido a la saliva, seguramente) y sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no por el frío mañanero. No le dejó decir nada y otra vez lo atacó. Tuvo el gozo de escucharlo gemir levemente y sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía, para luego tener sus brazos en su propio cuello.

Sus manos libres (quienes parecían tener vida propia) tuvieron una idea más descarada de lo usual. Parecía que aburridas de solo sentir la piel de las manos de Shoyo, comenzaron un recorrido hacia sus mejillas, tocando y acariciando con lentitud, de la misma forma en que un gato acaricia el rostro de su amo con el suyo propio para marcarlo con su olor. Aquel toque era muy parecido; cariñoso pero al mismo tiempo rudo y posesivo, como si quisiera decir lo que nunca mencionaba en voz alta porque no se atrevía, todavía: «Aléjense, es mío». Aunque los toques dulces no eran suficientes, de pronto sus manos bajaron al cuello de Shoyo (sin dejar de besarle y separándose leves segundos para recobrar el aliento) y con una comenzó a trazar círculos en la suave piel.

Shoyo jadeó por la sorpresa del nuevo toque pero no se resistió. Él quería un beso, ¿no? Por eso había guiado a Kenma al lado contrario donde debían ir, porque sabía que ahí no frecuentaba mucha gente. Estaban solos. Aunque había recibido algo mayor de lo que esperaba, entonces, no debía estar nervioso. Realmente se sentía feliz.

Kenma, sintiéndose más atrevido y promovido por las reacciones de su pareja, se atrevió a morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Shoyo. Éste hizo un ruido entre sorpresa, placer y cosquillas (todo al mismo tiempo, una cosa graciosa que Hinata poseía es que era cosquilloso en los peores momentos). Mientras su mano seguía dando caricias al cuello, la otra bajó por su cuerpo y sin importar la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima (parecía que el frío había desaparecido momentáneamente), logró colarla para dar caricias a su abdomen y espalda baja. Como era esperarse el cambio de temperatura hizo que Hinata se encogiera y retorciera en su lugar, pero luego se acostumbró a ello y Kenma pudo seguir la exploración a su piel mediante el tacto.

Eran leves caricias que ardían como el infierno.

Ahora sentían que se quemaban cuando realmente hacía un frío de los cojones.

Fue Hinata quien se separó de Kenma esta vez, para recobrar el aliento y mirarlo a los ojos con vergüenza y felicidad. No sabía qué decir, así que simplemente apoyó la frente en el hombro de él y se quedó de esa forma por un momento, segundos y minutos. Todavía estaba abrazando a Kenma por la cintura y éste seguía con una mano tocando la piel de su abdomen y la otra la del cuello. Ambos jadeando, preguntándose sí tal fuego era real. Los dos felices de poder estar juntos y que ahora la distancia se resumía a milímetros. Ni eso.

Shoyo dio una leve risa, para luego decir:

—¿Vamos? Mi mamá quiere saludarte y seguramente ha preparado el desayuno —volviendo a su voz de todos los días, la chillona y energética, agregó—: ¡Podemos practicar juntos hoy! ¡Di que sí! ¡Por favor! Para que pueda mejorar en recibir el balón, _por favooor._

Kenma hizo una mueca e inhaló demasiado fuerte, causando un ataque de risa por parte de su novio, quien comenzó a insistir con más fuerza.

La distancia podía darle malas pasadas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando no era de esa forma se volvía una bendición.

* * *

**ANUNCIO:**

*Seguramente, o bueno estaba pensando, cambiaré esto a rated "T" por futuras situaciones o quién sabe, si se me da la gana y prefiero ser más precavida a "M".

Muchas gracias por leer.

PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´E´? ¿Alguien adivina? Como he dicho arriba, a quien lo haga le regalaré un drabble (sí, drabble porque si es algo más largo lo haré el año del dragón) sobre su pareja favorita. Incluso me ponen la situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	5. E de Enamorarse

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

Muy buenas. Muchas gracias a: **Souta-kun** (animo para esta, ¡tú puedes!), **meredy **(muchas gracias por pensar eso) y **queen-chiibi** (estuviste muy cerca),por sus comentarios (e intentar adivinar. Casi, casi, chicas). Venga, realmente no quiero que piensen que yo voy cambiando las palabras para que no adivinen, eh (de hecho, espero que alguien adivine porque seria divertido escribir algo que me pida). Por favor, por favor, no se rindan.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

V: E de ´Enamorarse´.

* * *

Hinata era la clase de personas que vivían al cien por ciento cada momento de la vida, cualquier cosa que fuera importante él se encargaba de poner todos sus sentimientos en ello; sus propios partidos eran un gran ejemplo de eso. Todavía así, aunque mucha gente dijera que era una persona emotiva y expresiva (miembros del equipo mayoritariamente, era de la misma especie humana que Noya), realmente sus reacciones venían porque eran nuevas y su primera manera de reaccionar era una normalmente explosiva. Nadie sabe cómo será algo que no conoce.

Por eso cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño no sabía a quién acudir por respuestas.

Había comenzado cuando tuvieron su primer partido de práctica contra Nekoma, el momento en que recién los habían conocido y cuando por primera vez se encontró con Kenma, pero realmente confirmó su actitud extraña cuando tuvieron su segundo campamento de entrenamiento con todos los demás equipos. Luego de eso Hinata no podía sacarse de la cabeza al chico de ojos ámbar y actitud tímida, pensaba todo el día qué estaría haciendo y si se encontraría bien, cosas ridículas o simplemente se encontraba con unas ganas desesperadas de hablar con él.

Aquella no era una actitud normal.

Luego cuando se volvieron a ver, Hinata se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose nervioso y animado, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Hacía lo que podía para rozar durante leves segundos la piel de Kenma y encontraba temas de conversación para poder continuar con su conversación casi unilateral con él.

Y luego de preguntarse durante mucho tiempo (además de tener la guía de sus compañeras de salón cuando fue catorce de febrero) se dio cuenta que _podía _estar enamorado. Era una cosa realmente extraña que pensara en algo más que no fuera volley, pero así fue y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo aguantar sus supuestos sentimientos frente a Kenma. Terminó por confesarlo todo (cómo se sentía, las ganas que tenía de estar a su lado; de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, de hablar con él) y luego se sintió demasiado estúpido, nervioso.

Kenma, al contrario de lo que esperaba, asintió y dijo que se sentía igual (—Ya lo sé, Shoyo. Tú… también me gustas). Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado por esa respuesta, ¿cómo alguien ajeno podía darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos antes que él? Pero bueno, así fue, Kenma era muy inteligente y observador, era ridículo que no notara esos leves (y ni tanto) cambios de actitud para con él.

Y ahora se encontraban casi un año después de su tonta confesión, ese: «¡Cuando estoy contigo me siento extraño! T-Tengo ganas de abrazarte, de hablar de algo que no te haga pensar que soy un tonto e incluso me encuentro preguntándome si tú piel es suave». Ambos tirados sobre el césped del jardín de su casa y mirando las nubes que se formaban en el cielo. Codo contra codo, rodilla contra rodilla. Solo ellos. Sintiendo la frescura en sus espaldas, el aroma de la naturaleza y el sonido del viento al soplar con ganas.

Shoyo no puede evitar una sonrisa y girando el rostro se encuentra con la expresión serena de Kenma. Éste, al sentirse observado, desvía la mirada de las nubes que tienen formas graciosas y ladeando ligeramente el rostro su nariz roza la del menor. No puede evitar que un sonrojo se apoderé de sus mejillas blanquecinas y su corazón se aceleré al tenerlo tan cerca, pero logra que no se note al mantener la misma mirada de siempre, como si no le importara. Los ojos de Shoyo parecen ser más animados que de costumbre, como si irradiaran su propia luz y su sonrisa es demasiado aniñada para un estudiante de su edad, pero le gusta.

Hinata acerca su mano a la suya y entrelaza sus dedos de manera juguetona, sintiéndose más ligero que de costumbre, como si estuviera saltando para golpear un balón. Sentía que volaba y aprieta los fríos dedos de Kenma entre los suyos. Su nariz sigue rozando la de él y le hace cosquillas, entonces soltando una ligera risa musita:

—Kenma.

El mencionado presta más atención, sintiendo el regocijo cuando su nombre sale de los labios de él.

—¿Qué te ha enamorado de mí? —inquiere con la inocencia curiosa de un simple niño que anhela saber la verdad. Hinata no aparta su mirada chocolate de la ámbar de él, se siente atrapado por ella y no puede creer que haga esas preguntas en voz alta—A mí realmente me gusta la forma en que juegas pero también tus ojos, ¡son geniales! —Hinata se carcajea y sigue sosteniendo su mano con ternura.

—Eh… —Kenma se encuentra en una controversia; sin saber qué responder y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta por la vergüenza. ¿Realmente quería una respuesta a eso? ¿Qué podía decir?—Yo...

—¡Oh! Pero también me gustan tus labios, digo, son muy suaves —Hinata comenta de pronto, como si se hubiera acordado y sus cejas se fruncen ligeramente en un gesto de concentración. Hay muchas cosas de Kenma que realmente le gustan, partiendo por la forma en que juega pero ese es un tema aparte. Sí comienza a pensarlo seriamente realmente le gusta la forma en que besa, acaricia, abraza e incluso habla (aunque muchos lo encuentren aburridos, cuando logra sacarle más de cuatro palabras en una sola frase se siente la persona más importante del mundo). La forma en que lo mira también le encanta, le causa escalofríos placenteros que se convierten en un fuego ardiente cuando llegan a su pecho—Y tus manos, y tus ojos… ¡Kenma me gusta mucho! —termina por decir, rindiéndose a aquel sentimiento que lo hace sentirse ligeramente más torpe que de costumbre.

Hinata se remueve en su lugar y levantando levemente la cabeza del césped, la acomoda sobre el hombro de Kenma. Éste se queda quieto, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto y como su cuerpo parece tensarse (y emocionarse) por tenerlo así, tan cerca de él. Su corazón se acelera y el rubor sube a colorear sus mejillas. Entonces un brazo de Shoyo lo abraza por la cintura y él, teniendo los brazos extendidos, se encarga de acercarlo por los hombros y ambos se quedan así, quietos y juntos, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

Entonces cuando Hinata cree que Kenma no responderá, su voz golpea su oído como un susurro tímido que lo estremece de pies a cabeza:

—Me gusta… tu forma de ser, siento que me da energía. —Hinata no puede evitar levantar el rostro ante eso y mirar la expresión que lleva, se encuentra con el hecho que su piel ha tomado un tono rojizo y eso le da ternura—Simplemente me gustas tú.

Kenma quisiera responder algo más pero eso es lo único que puede soltar, en momentos como este odia ser tan malo con las palabras y expresando lo que siente.

Aunque eso no importa porque para Hinata es suficiente y apretando más el abrazo besa el cuello de Kenma con suavidad, haciendo que éste abra los ojos por la sorpresa y baje la mirada. Hinata todavía recorre su piel con sus labios y regala besos en cada trocito que alcanza, casi hasta llegar un poco más debajo de la clavícula (porque la playera que lleva le impide el trabajo). Kenma se remueve y suspira con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo. Intenta desviar la mirada por culpa de la vergüenza que siente por su reacción pero Hinata todavía lo está abrazando y él siente como la temperatura de su cuerpo va en aumento.

Hinata, guiado por un extraño impulso que de pronto se encuentra adherido a su mente, abre un poco la boca y mordisquea el hueso de la clavícula de Kenma; suave y juguetón. Entonces puede escuchar lo que identifica como un gemido por parte del mayor y sintiéndose una persona nueva, sigue con lo suyo, pero esta vez es más seguro.

Kenma se remueve y su rostro se siente caliente, igual que su cuerpo. Su mano baja hasta la cintura de Shoyo y pasando por debajo de la playera acaricia su plano abdomen para luego subir por el pecho, sintiendo su piel y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo está haciendo algo así. Siguiendo el camino que sus dedos trazan, formando círculos suaves en su piel y escuchando los suspiros de Shoyo y sus pequeñas risas por culpa de las cosquillas, llega a su pecho y sintiéndose curioso como el adolescente que es, acaricia la tetilla y escucha un gemido por parte de Hinata. Sigue con lo suyo, apretando entre el pulgar y el índice con suavidad tortuosa para el chico más bajo.

Hinata siente el sonrojo en su piel y un calor que rápidamente comienza a quemar. Se remueve y se acerca más a Kenma, pegándose por completo a él y soltando gemidos involuntarios en su cuello.

Y dejando sus caricias, Kenma le besa la frente con dulzura y olvidando la vergüenza por un segundo, susurra contra su frente:

—Me enamoran tus sonidos también.

Y sigue con su pequeña aventura curiosa, deleitándose de los jadeos y gemidos de Hinata.

* * *

**PREGUNTA:** ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´F´? Les daré una pista: es algo en lo que se plasma un momento (primer comentario que adivine es el ganador). Ya sabe, quien gane tiene un drabble con pareja que quiera y también pone la situación. Animo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	6. F de Fotografía

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

_Hey, _¿qué tal? He de decir que me tarde menos en actualizar (yes) porque tenía esto listo y todas esas cosas. Bueno, no quiero aburrir. Muchas gracias a **Souta-kun **(animo, yo sé que podrás para la próxima), **Akiko-yaoi **y **ValeRyoda03 **por sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de todo corazón y bueno, Akiko, debo felicitarte por haber ganado y abajo dejaré las instrucciones para que me mandes tu pedido.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

VI: F de ´Fotografía´.

* * *

—¡Kenma! ¡Kenma! —Hinata hace un puchero y deja de estirar el brazo frente a ambos para mirarlo con un leve reproche en los ojos, aunque más bien es como si se sintiera molesto por su actitud. Pocas veces se ve a Shoyo de esa manera—Debes sonreír, vamos, _así_ —y él mismo esboza una sonrisa para enseñarle qué debía hacer. Sonríe de manera ancha y encantadora, iluminando el mundo solo como él sabe hacer. De pronto realmente parece un sol que da brillo a todo lo que puede abarcar.

Kenma sintiéndose adormilado por ser tan temprano lanza una mirada de soslayo a la cama de Shoyo y piensa seriamente en que debería taparse con las sabanas para seguir durmiendo, cubrirse hasta la cabeza e ignorar cualquier intento de su pareja por sacarlo de su madriguera que, además, le daba calor. Según la pantalla de su celular (que jamás le ha mentido) son las seis de la mañana de un domingo cualquiera, y no había razón para estar despierto a esa hora. Además hace frío y el pijama que está vistiendo no lo abriga lo suficiente, solo un poco, antes no se sentía por estar cubierto y porque el cuerpo de Hinata era un buen calentador.

Aunque le había babeado el hombro y la única razón para no empujarlo de la cama (o sea que despertara de cara contra el suelo) fue que él estaba del lado de la pared, pero casi murió aplastado.

—Shoyo —murmura con la voz adormecida y como puede evita un bostezo, pero se le humedecen los ojos. La habitación está en sombras matutinas y le es imposible quitar el pensamiento de que podrían despertar a Natsu, que duerme unas cuantas habitaciones más allá. Eso sería un problema porque se enojaría y lo último que Kenma deseaba era hacer enojar a una niña tan adorable como esa, además de quitarle injustamente horas de sueño—, es muy temprano y no deberías gritar así. Podrías despertar a los demás.

Kenma se sienta mejor en la cama. Los dos al ser tan pequeños, logran compartir el espacio y dormir casi sin problemas (que Hinata se mueva mientras duerme es tema aparte del cual cualquier persona que se encuentre junto a él mientras duerme debería tener presente) pero de todas formas es más fácil que compartir cama con Kuroo ya que él es un poco mucho más alto en relación a sí mismo. Aunque con Hinata están en un enredo de piernas y sabanas que le hace difícil el efectuar cualquier clase de movimiento.

—_Peeero, _—Hinata de nuevo alarga las palabras para dar énfasis a su petición. Sus hombros caen por culpa del desgano, como un cachorro al que le ha negado jugar a la pelota, y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Kenma no puede comprender cómo no tiene frío, ya que lleva una playera de manga corta. Una rápida ojeada le hace darse cuenta que entre sus manos sostiene su celular—quiero una foto con Kenma. Vamos, solo una.

—Es muy temprano —rectifica él sin dar su brazo a torcer. El sueño le está ganando y de nueva cuenta piensa seriamente en acomodarse, ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero la mirada de Shoyo es tan adorable que le es imposible. Realmente parece muy animado y es extraño porque hace cinco segundos juraba que ambos dormían plácidamente viviendo el séptimo sueño, hasta que él se levantó y exclamó las palabras anteriores: «¡Kenma, sonríe!»—. Aprovecha de dormir y, además, hace frío, te puedes enfermar.

Hinata niega con la cabeza y moviéndose para estar más cerca de él, casi quedando encima de él lo mira con intensidad:

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. Solo una foto. No tenemos ninguna los dos juntos.

—Pero… —Kenma no puede evitar sentir el peso de Hinata sobre él y como realmente está flaqueando por su petición.

En serio tenía un problema con los ojos de cachorro que su novio podía poner para situaciones como esas. ¿Cómo decirle que «no» cuando Shoyo hace esos pucheros y arruga la nariz de manera adorable?

Kenma, sintiéndose levemente rendido, desvía la mirada hacia la pared e intente pensar en cualquier cosa (los juegos nuevos que estarán por estrenarse esa temporada y él quiere) para poder distraerse de la situación. El sueño ya se ha desvanecido y en cambio, solamente se siente agotado; mental y físicamente hablando. De reojo da una mirada tímida al aparato que lleva Hinata en la mano y se da cuenta que él no ha cambiado su expresión, realmente está decidido a conseguir esa foto. No es su culpa que no le gusten esas cosas, de verdad no son lo suyo. Le es difícil socializar por sí solo, ¿cómo espera que sonría frente a una cámara y saber que alguien tiene algo así?

Toma aire y suspira pesadamente. Se estira como puede pero su pie choca con la rodilla de Hinata. Éste se remueve con insistencia y sin esperar otra respuesta por su parte se sienta rápidamente sobre sus piernas para inmovilizarlo (casi tirándolo) y por la sorpresa de tal acción, se ladea.

—¡Solo una foto! —exclama de manera efusiva mientras intenta acomodarse y nuevamente estira el brazo para poder enfocar correctamente.

Kenma se remueve y Shoyo hace fuerza para que se quede quieto. Ambos comienzan a forcejear y debe ser por culpa de la mañana (o los constantes saltos que Hinata practica a diario en los entrenamientos con su equipo) pero su pareja parece tener más fuerza que él porque logra inmovilizarlo de manera efectiva, evitando que se escabulla de esa situación. Intenta decir algo pero de sus labios no escapa ni un sonido, solamente las quejas por culpa del agarre.

Hinata sonríe, él frunce el ceño.

—Sonríe, Kenma —musita de nuevo su novio y entonces los dos caen sobre la cama; él de espaldas y Hinata encima suyo. Éste todavía mantiene estirado tercamente el brazo y antes de que pueda darse cuenta siente un _flash _cegarlo durante un micro segundo. No alcanza a pensar en ninguna otra cosa cuando Hinata se separa de él (muy a su pesar) y revisa la pantalla de su teléfono, para luego sonreír de manera animada y sonrojándose exclama—: ¡Sí! Ahora tengo una foto contigo, Kenma. La atesoraré por siempre porque este es un momento memorable. ¡Ah! Incluso podría imprimirla para ponerla aquí.

—¿Eh? —Kenma se sonroja y apoyando el codo en el colchón logra incorporarse lo suficiente para intentar ver. Alza la cabeza y mira sobre el flacucho hombro de Hinata la pantalla. Una foto, eso es lo único que Hinata quería y lo que él menos le gusta, pero al verse a sí mismo con una expresión _de sorpresa _en el rostro mientras esta tirado sobre una cama con un sonriente Hinata sobre él, con sus cuerpos tan cerca uno del otro hasta casi confundirse con uno solo, no puede evitar sentir una punzada de alegría—No la imprimas —logra musitar en voz baja, avergonzado por el hecho de imaginar que alguien podía entrar a la habitación de su novio y verlos a ambos en una posición tan sugerente.

Hinata lo mira sobre su hombro, todavía sonriente y alegre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Kenma se sienta en la cama y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—Olvídalo.

El menor se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su debate sobre si era buena idea o no poner aquella foto de fondo de pantalla. Kenma mira por su costado y se encuentra con su propio teléfono, sobre la mesa de noche de Hinata.

Shoyo todavía se siente emocionado cuando escucha la tímida voz de su pareja:

—¿Puedo… —Kenma traga saliva y desviando la mirada de los profundos ojos chocolate de Hinata, se obliga a terminar la frase—Puedo yo también tener una? —susurra tan bajo que por un segundo siente que Hinata no le ha entendido, que no se ha escuchado o que seguramente todo esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertara de él, para encontrarse con un Shoyo durmiente a su lado y todavía babeando su hombro.

En cambio, Hinata sonríe encantado y entonces se lanza sobre él, para atraparlo con su emoción matutina (que solo alguien de su misma especie podría poseer) contra la cama y comenzar a besarle con energía y pasión, sin ninguna clase de morbo por ello. Su cuerpo tibio sobre el frío del integrante de Nekoma y sus labios moviéndose de manera conocida y agradable sobre los propios.

Durante un segundo se separa y dice:

—Por supuesto.

Para volver a besarle de esa forma.

* * *

**PREGUNTA:** ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´G´? Ya saben que cuál es el premio. No creo que sea necesario dar pista porque normalmente (luego de preguntar varias veces a conocidos míos) es la primera palabra que uno imagina cuando le dicen esa letra.

(**Akiko **al parecer no tienes cuenta por lo cual no creo que puedas enviarme un PM con la pareja que quieres y la situación, por ende tendrá que ser por review. ¡Felicidades por haber adivinado!).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	7. G de Gato

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

_Buenas_. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me están dando y quiero agradecer a: **queen-chiibi**, **aozu himmel**, **Kiara Kazami**, **akikoyaoi1**, **ValeRyoda03 **y **Souta-kun. **Felicidades a Souta-kun por haber adivinado antes que nadie la palabra para esta viñeta, ¡muchas felicidades! Por favor comunícate conmigo por PM para que me digas la pareja que quieras y la situación en la que te gustaría que estén. A las demás: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Hubieron muchas que adivinaron, pero es al primer comentario que sepa. Suerte la próxima.

Espero que este les guste.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa.**

VII: G de ´Gato´.

* * *

—¡Mira, Kenma! Tiene unas patitas muy suaves.

Kenma sentado en los primeros peldaños de las escaleras que daban al jardín trasero de su casa dejó de mirar el celular durante una fracción de segundo y alzando la vista se encontró con el brillo en los ojos de Shoyo. Él estaba acuclillado frente a lo que reconoció al instante como un gato (callejero) que debía tener unos dos meses y algo más con suerte porque era enano, de color negro carbón.

El animal (que había llegado de alguna forma mística a su patio) aunque al principio se había sentido intimidado por la emoción de Hinata, casi echando a correr tan rápido como pudiera, ahora maullaba encantado por la atención que el menor le profesaba. Caminaba hasta él y restregaba gentilmente su cabeza contra las piernas de Shoyo y enroscaba su pequeña cola. Daba también agudos maullidos para llamar su atención.

Shoyo volvió a soltar una exclamación de emoción y ternura por el animal. Acarició gentilmente su lomo y entonces lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos. Al tacto era un gato flacucho al cual se le notaba las costillas, evidentemente era de calle y eso le daba pena, ¿qué hacía un pequeño gatito como ése solo por ahí? ¿Y se lo comía un perro? ¿Y sí tenía frío? Era demasiado adorable para dejarlo tirado y había llegado a la casa de Kenma sólo, debía haber una razón detrás de eso. Tal vez era el destino.

—¡Eh, mira, Kenma! ¡Tiene un calcetín! —exclamó con admiración y ternura mientras sonría hacia su novio y luego nuevamente miraba al gato.

Kenma apoyó el codo en una rodilla y la barbilla en su mano. Observó al pequeño animal que Hinata le mostraba y cayó en cuenta que cuando decía: «Tiene un calcetín», se refería al hecho de que siendo un gato completamente negro, en una de sus patas delanteras tenía una pata blanca casi hasta la mitad.

«Que tierno es», pensó el miembro de Nekoma admirando más a su novio que al gato que éste le enseñaba.

Un sentimiento intenso se posiciono en su pecho y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo con ganas de levantarse de su lugar, caminar hasta Hinata y lanzarse sobre él. Últimamente siempre que veía a Shoyo tenía sensaciones así, ¿era normal, cierto? A Kenma le gustaba pensar que era completamente normal y no estaba teniendo un problema más allá de lo usual.

De todos modos quería a Hinata.

—¡Mira, Kenma! —Volvió a vociferar Hinata—Me ha dado un pequeño beso, ¿no es adorable? —y ahora lo miraba con tanta intensidad y emoción. El gato estaba paseando por sus hombros como si se tratara de un loro pirata. Shoyo se levantó de su lugar, con el pequeño felino todavía aferrado a él, y caminó con cuidado hasta donde estaba.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Eh, sí, claro —murmuró sin muchas ganas y desviando la mirada hacia las flores que su madre había plantado hace mucho tiempo y cuidaba como si fueran de oro. De todos modos eran muy hermosas así que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Escuchó un maullido y se atrevió a levantar la mirada, solo para encontrarse con que Hinata ahora estaba sentado frente a él y le mostraba al gato.

—¿Por qué no nos lo quedamos? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Es adorable, ¡tiene un calcetín! Y sí lo dejamos en la calle le podría pasar algo —Hinata comenzó a musitar todas las razones por las cuales deberían quedarse con el tierno animal. Lo miraba con sus ojos de cachorro a los cuales era imposible decirle que «no»—¡Por favor, Kenma!

Kozume sabía que Hinata se terminaría encariñando con el animal, lo había previsto pero no le dio tiempo para decir nada cuando éste ya estaba jugando con el gato. Ahora se encontraba frente a frente con esa mirada tan intensa que le creaba una montaña rusa de emociones en su cuerpo y le hacía acelerar su corazón, además de poner su cerebro funcionado mil veces más lento de lo usual. Realmente, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a ese chico? Además tenía un gato mirándolo intensamente y había algo en ese felino que le daba mala espina. ¿Era su idea o el gato estaba demasiado encariñado con Hinata?

«¿Estoy teniendo celos de un gato?», pensó con alarma.

—¿"Nos"? —rectificó Kenma ese detalle que no había pasado por alto.

—Sí, podemos tenerlo los dos. Aunque tendrá que quedarse contigo porque no puedo llevarlo a mí casa… ¡Pero sería _nuestro _gato! ¿No crees que sea lindo? Además, muchas parejas lo hacen —explicó con rapidez extasiada. El otro día había visto una película con su hermana y madre en la que la pareja habían adoptado un perro en conjunto. Le había parecido bastante lindo para unir vínculos, además tener una mascota siempre era divertido—¡Mira, Kenma! Sus ojos son como los tuyos. Podría pasar por tu hijo, ¿no crees? —río con su último comentario de broma y ladeó la cabeza. Su cabello acarició sus mejillas y frente.

Kozume parpadeó y entonces fijó la vista en el gato. Vaya, sí tenía los ojos ámbar como los suyos.

—¿Un gato en conjunto? Eso es mucha responsabilidad —susurró lo último. No tenía tiempo para cuidar un gato por sí solo y Hinata podía venir a visitarlo en ocasiones especiales.

Shoyo hizo un puchero y se mordió el labio, completamente desolado por la respuesta de su novio.

—Pero… pero… puede ser la mascota de Nekoma —tomó al gato entre sus brazos y se lo mostró—. Ya sabes «Neko».

Kenma se removió en su lugar y miró hacia cualquier parte menos al chico frente a él.

—No creo.

—Por favor, por favor —Hinata apoyó su frente en las rodillas de Kenma, intentando convencerlo de alguna manera—: Te juró que no lo cuidaras sólo, vendré más seguido para poder ocuparme de él yo también.

Y entonces se prendió la ampolleta sobre la cabeza de Kenma, claro, sí tenía un gato significaría que Shoyo tendría que venir a Tokio más seguido. Eso sería increíble porque podría pasar más tiempo con él. Aquel era el lado positivo pero por el otro estaba que tenía que cuidarlo (mucha responsabilidad) además de pedir permiso porque no podía tener un animal sin preguntarle a sus padres primero.

Aunque Shoyo vendría más seguido.

Cuando Hinata había perdido toda esperanza, y se encontró imaginándose a sí mismo abandonado al gatito en la calle a su propia suerte (con sí mismo soltando lágrimas porque no se lo pudo quedar), la voz de Kenma lo distrajo e hizo que le dieran ganas de levantarse y bailar el baile de la victoria y felicidad eterna:

—Bueno… está bien. Solo es un gato, de todos modos —murmuró Kenma, pensativo. Acarició una oreja del famoso animal y éste maulló en respuesta. Tenían ojos parecidos, era cierto—. Aunque sí tendrás que ayudarme y debo hablar con mis padres.

—¡Yo los convenceré! —Hinata se enderezó. Una sonrisa enorme adornaba sus facciones. No pudo evitar abrazar a Kenma con su brazo libre y luego de separarse lo miró fijamente, diciendo—: Sí tuvieras tu cabello natural, sería igual a ti.

Kozume se sonrojó.

—N-No es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Es adorable como tú —Hinata acunó al gato contra su pecho y luego se inclinó hacia Kenma para regalarle un beso, que se le hizo demasiado corto, en los labios. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se estaba alejando de él y lo dejaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, además de una impotencia por culpa de no haber hecho absolutamente nada—. Habrá que buscarle un buen nombre y llevarlo al veterinario…

Hinata siguió hablando acerca de todo lo que tendrían que hacer con el animal para que tuviera una vida óptima. Mientras Kenma se quedaba sentado en su lugar, observándolo cuidadosamente y paseando la mirada de su figura a la del pequeño gatito. Ahora serían como esas parejas que tenían una mascota en común.

«Bueno, no esta tan mal —pensó mientras se pellizcaba ligeramente la mejilla—. Es sólo un gato y podré tener a Hinata más tiempo conmigo.»

Si, realmente no estaba mal.

* * *

**PREGUNTA:** ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´H´? Realmente ahí afuera hay gente muy listirijilla, así que no creo que sea necesaria la pista. Buena suerte a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	8. H de Hecho

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

_Muy buenas_. ¿Qué tal va? Si, he estado desaparecida un buen tiempo pero lo único que puedo decir: falta de tiempo. Ahora que tengo una semana libre (Aleluya, gloria a Dios) puedo subir esta pequeña viñeta. Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan, siguen, favoritean esta historia. ¡Cada vez somos más! Debo decir que nadie logro adivinar la letra ´H´, pero no se desanimen pequeños dinosaurios, todavía quedan muchas letras para adivinar (y yo iré pensando buenas ideas para los premios).

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa. **

VIII: H de ´Hecho´

**_«Hecho» ('et∫o) _**_sustantivo __masculino; 1) Hazaña cosa que realiza una persona. 2) Acontecimiento cosa que ocurre o sucede. _

_3) Cosas que Hinata Shoyo atesora._

* * *

**I. ****La primera vez que se tomaron de la mano. **

El mismo día en que Hinata le pidiera salir a Kenma (sí, porque él había dado el primer paso porque Kozume era un poco muy tímido y reservado para esas cosas), unas cuantas horas antes mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Tokio turisteando, llegaron a una calle más o menos poco transitada y fue cuando Hinata estaba viendo hacia otro lado cuando sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de su mano.

Y no tenía que pensarlo realmente para darse cuenta de quién era.

Shoyo ni si quiera volteó para mirar a Kenma (quien estaba completamente rojo e intentaba ocultarlo con su cabello), simplemente siguió caminado como si nada hubiera ocurrido y le dio un firme apretón a la mano fría de Kozume. Ambos sintiendo más que mariposas en el estómago un safari completo con todos los animales de África que se pudiera imaginar.

**II. ****El primer beso. **

En aquella ocasión quien tomó la iniciativa fue Kenma (y eso es algo que Hinata fuera como fuera recordaría para siempre de una u otra forma. En secreto, incluso, había hecho una nota en su teléfono para leerla cuando se encontraba pensando en él). Podía recordar el calor de ese día, ambos sentados en las escaleras que daban a un parque en la ciudad. Él llevaba un helado de naranja a medio comer (lo más rápido que podía porque se estaba derritiendo y sentía las manos pegajosas) y Kenma simplemente uno de chocolate que apenas había tocado. Le daba probadas pequeñas.

Hinata había dicho:

—Podemos ir a columpiarnos luego —No importaba que tuviera cuarenta años, para él siempre sería interesante los columpios y más todavía cuando alguien te empujaba.

Era como tocar el cielo durante unos segundos.

—Sí.

—Podemos ir a una piscina después.

—Sí.

Era obvio que Kenma no lo estaba escuchando.

Hinata siguió comiendo su helado en silencio, pensando qué podía hacer al respecto. Ahora que eran novios sentía levemente una presión en su pecho, una preocupación que no podía quitarse de encima y es que las cosas parecían cambiar cuando alguien que te gusta pasa a ser oficialmente tú pareja.

Shoyo no tuvo que seguir pensándolo porque de improviso su rostro fue girado firme pero delicadamente hacia un lado y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, sus labios fueron presionados por los de Kenma. Pudo sentir la frialdad de estos debido al helado que había consumido antes, y el ligero sabor a cacao que tenían. No fue nada más que eso; una presión de labios, pero para Hinata fue suficiente.

Luego cada uno volvió a lo suyo (otra vez tomándose de las manos a escondidas); Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se la quitaba nadie y Kenma con el rostro sonrojado, intentando ver a los pájaros volando por los cielos.

**III. ****Su primera noche compartida. **

Cuando Kenma fue a la casa de Hinata después de un tiempo sin verse fue algo que al menor lo había tenido nervioso todo el día; que si todo debía verse perfecto, que llamó a Kageyama para preguntarle qué debía hacer al respecto, que prácticamente todo el equipo comenzó a molestarlo para que se relajara pero sólo consiguieron lo contrario, que por primera vez iba a ordenar minuciosamente su habitación y ni si quiera su hermana pudo acaparar toda su atención.

Su madre simplemente lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que su hijo realmente debía estar enamorado (porque después de una seria charla con sus padres, éstos no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo de buena manera porque al fin y al cabo era su hijo, él sabía lo que hacía y si era feliz entonces estaba bien. Además de que su novio no era un mal chico).

Tuvo que ir a buscarlo a la estación y después, en la noche, cuando ambos estaban acostados (y nerviosos) ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

Fue la primera vez para ambos y realmente, realmente Hinata pensaba que ese era uno de los hechos más importantes que podía recordar para siempre.

* * *

**PREGUNTA:** ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´I´? -música de concurso de fondo-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	9. I de Invierno

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

_Muy buenas_. Vengo aquí, antes de entrar mañana a clases (después de mis ligeras vacaciones de una semana), a subir la viñeta número nueve (ay, cómo pasa el tiempo). Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **Maria - Paltita - Mayriwi - nobody - sugA u-u.** Quiero disculparme por no haber puesto la pista anteriormente y dificultar la adivinanza, mucho perdón, pero, por favor, sigan intentando. Agradezco todos los favoriteos y los follows, además de que entren a leer. Ahora con la viñeta.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa. **

IX: I de ´Invierno´.

* * *

Afuera, según lo que podía ver por la ventana del salón, las calles se encontraban blancas hasta el punto en que parecía ser un paisaje sacado de una bola de nieve de juguete (esos que tanto llamaban la atención de su pareja cuando los veía en las vitrinas de las tiendas). El cielo se encontraba levemente nublado y podía notar como caían ligeros copos de nieve. Los árboles se encontraban sin hojas pero sus ramas oscurecidas se mecían gracias a la fuerza del viento y generaban un ensordecedor ruido fantasmagórico. También podía notar el "muñeco de nieve" que se habían encargado de hacer juntos durante la tarde, aunque estaba medio deforme y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería; las ramas que habían usado para los brazos ya se hallaban medias chuecas, la nariz un poco caída, la boca era una sonrisa retorcida y la bufanda daba la impresión de que volaría junto con la casa de Dorothy en una dirección desconocida en cualquier momento.

«Lastima, me gustaba mucho esa bufanda», pensó Kenma mientras seguía observando su creación con ojos atentos y expectantes a lo que podría ocurrir con aquella prenda. Bueno, no es como si la utilizara todos los días pero era suya y de una que otra forma la quería.

«Lo que se hace por amor», pensó con resignación pero incluso ese sólo pensamiento le subió la temperatura del rostro debido a la vergüenza que comenzó a sentir. Era cierto que había aceptado hacer aquella criatura (que de hecho, era unos centímetros más alto que él) porque Shoyo le había pedido muy emocionado que hicieran un muñeco de nieve juntos, y él nunca había sido de salir a hacer muñecos de nieve, pero no pudo negarle su petición a esos ojos de cachorro que eran como chocolate y aquella voz tan insistente. Además de que la alegría que Shoyo emitió en todo el proceso de construcción había sido suficiente paga por el esfuerzo y casi perder la nariz debido al frío.

Adentro se encontraban con calefacción (su madre se había encargado de prender la estufa porque de lo contrario habrían muerto congelados hace ya un buen tiempo) y Link, el gato, se hallaba acurrucado junto al calor. Kenma lo observó durante un breve momento y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo, ya no era el gato famélico que Hinata había rogado por quedarse, ahora era más grande (además de gordo) y según el menor cada día se parecía más a él. Después de mucho discutir sobre el tema, habían decidido ponerle Link porque todo el mundo conocía Zelda. Dentro de la casa, además del gato rescatado, tenían la televisión prendida en un programa que ninguno de los dos estaba viendo realmente pero parecía gracioso. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala, con una manta encima para taparse y tazas de chocolate caliente entre sus manos tibias. Shoyo estaba dulcemente apoyando la mejilla en su hombro y Kenma intentaba no moverse en lo más posible para no incomodarlo además de que se sentía nervioso.

Nunca había sido bueno con las personas y menos con el contacto humano, con Shoyo se ponía el doble de nervioso y en su interior no quería que se alejara.

—Kenma, Kenma —llamó Shoyo con emoción pero no chillando como normalmente hacía. Seguramente era porque estaba más adormecido que antes, además de que había ocupado mucha energía durante la tarde. Él solamente pudo girar el rostro levemente para verlo, Shoyo lo observaba con su mirada castaña que tanto le gustaba—. ¿Mañana podemos ir a pasear juntos? —inquirió casi con un poco de timidez.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —respondió con simpleza pero en su interior sintiéndose feliz.

En la mesa del salón se encontraba su Nintendo DS (negra con blanco) con el cual normalmente se encargaba de ignorar a los demás, pero ahora estaba apagada. Si no podía jugar con Shoyo entonces no la encendería, no perdería el preciado tiempo que podía estar junto a él ignorándolo. Sería estúpido, además lo más probable es que no lo dejaría tranquilo y terminaría muriendo en cada nivel unas veinte veces.

Kenma vuelve a mirar a Link que se encuentra desperezándose en la alfombra, tumbándose con el estómago al aire y sus patitas encorvadas dulcemente. Entonces siente un ligero tacto que comete una acción que parece tan natural como el simple respirar, algo lo toca por la cintura y se da cuenta al instante que es un abrazo y quién lo abraza no es nadie más que Hinata. Éste pasa ambos brazos por su cintura por debajo de la manta, generando ondas eléctricas que van desde la zona hasta la punta de sus pies y su cabello. Unas cosquillas comienzan a aparecer en el centro de su estómago y su corazón se iguala al aleteo de un colibrí en la primavera, mientras va de flor en flor. Cada célula de su cuerpo reacciona ante el ligero tacto de Shoyo, reconociéndolo al instante y haciendo que su cuerpo gire en torno a él y sus actos de cariño.

Siente el cabello de Hinata haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y la mejilla, puede oler su esencia (algo como naranja, lo cual es bastante irónico), a través de la tela de su playera puede sentir su calor corporal y tal vez incluso su pulso. Cada respiración cálida que choca contra su hombro y en su intenso análisis se da cuenta que en sus ojos se refleja el programa que están dando en la tele. Ahí está Hinata Shoyo, el señuelo de Karasuno y el niño hiperquinetico del que nadie se salva, ni siquiera él, el chico que superará al Pequeño Gigante y siempre parece lograr animar a las personas de una u otra manera. El chico del que se enamoró sin reparar en ello, sin aviso ni advertencia y quien, por acto de milagro o alguna clase de divinidad, ahora estaba junto a él abrazándolo tiernamente como era su costumbre y compartiendo juntos.

El chocolate caliente de pronto se siente frío en comparación con la piel de Shoyo y su propio calor. Su mente vaga hasta meses atrás, cuando se conocieron por primera vez y ambos se hallaban ligeramente perdidos.

Una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios pero logra ocultarla con su propia mano.

—Kenma, mañana podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo —musita Hinata con sus ojos brillando de emoción, su voz rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad de la casa que por unas horas tenían solamente para ellos. Puede ver cómo la actitud de niño que Shoyo siempre tiene comienza a volver lentamente a su cuerpo—. O comer algo. Aunque me gustaría patinar sobre hielo, nunca lo he hecho, debe ser divertido pero es muy probable que me caiga… —sigue diciendo rápidamente, sin dejar respirar las propias palabras y alzando el rostro para verlo de frente, encandilándolo con esos ojos tan llamativos que posee.

Lo único que puede hacer es asentir de forma titubeante, sin lograr captar por completo el mensaje de Kenma porque parece comunicarse tan rápido que ni si quiera _Flash _podría seguirlo.

En la relación la persona que parecía ser el motor de ambos eran sin duda Shoyo.

Y Kenma entonces no se encuentra completamente seguro de cuándo, ni el cómo pero de pronto se hallaba a sí mismo con los labios hinchados y una sensación de ligereza invadiendo su cuerpo. Tenía a Hinata sobre las piernas y podía sentir el roce de sus cuerpos de una manera demasiado comprometedora para su salud mental. Su rostro estaba envuelto en un rojo furioso, mientras que sus manos sujetaban las huesudas caderas de Shoyo con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo. Sentía un roce en el cuello y luego un poco de humedad en la zona, entonces se daba cuenta (por las ligeras mordidas tímidas y juguetonas) que era el menor.

Kenma, simplemente siguiendo el instinto de su cuerpo y todavía ligeramente confundido, lo único que podía hacer era acariciar la espalda de Hinata y bajar hasta su trasero casi con timidez, como si esperara un rechazo o una negación pero esto nunca ocurrió. El menor se removió por el bochorno, incluso sus orejas vestidas en rojo y con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos pero no por lágrimas de tristeza, sino por otra cosa que Kozume no podía identificar de momento. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí y no le molestaba para nada. Sus propias manos se moldeaban al cuerpo contrario y generaba estremecimientos en Hinata, quien se mordía el labio para no emitir ningún sonido vergonzoso pero fallaba completamente en su tarea.

Cantos más musicales que los de un gorrión:

—_Ngh… _—musitó un abochornado Hinata Shoyo ocultando el rostro en el hombro de su pareja, mientras esté seguía dando caricias en su zona baja pero ahora piel contra piel. Los jadeos y gemidos parecían imposibles de ocultar.

El armador de Nekoma solamente podía ser gentil e intentar no avergonzarse él también, lo único que evitaba que se ocultara debajo de una almohada o en su propia habitación era que Hinata parecía más avergonzado que él, pero aun así no se retiraba. En ningún momento le había dicho "No", ni si quiera cuando Kenma hizo el ademán de sacarle la playera (sin razón aparente, salvo que _necesitaba _quitársela y verlo semidesnudo). Hinata se encargó, con manos temblorosas, de quitársela por completo. Entonces los besos por su cuerpo continuaran, al mismo tiempo que sus caricias y los sonidos que Shoyo no podía evitar.

Ambos cuerpos en llamas en un frío día de invierno.

* * *

**PREGUNTA:** ¿Cuál creen que es la letra ´J´? Anteriormente no había puesto las pistas y nadie dijo nada, ¡gah! Que horrible persona soy. _Whatever, _aquí vamos con la pista (podría ser ligeramente más complicada que las otras, pero quiero probar). Resolved este acertijo y tendrán su pista para la próxima letra: "¿Qué criatura tiene cuatro patas por la mañana, dos por la tarde y tres por la noche?". Venga, venga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


	10. J de Juventud

******Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

_Buenas_. Aquí vengo con la siguiente entrega de este conjunto de viñetas (sí, esta es más corta) muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado, muchos de ustedes encontraron la respuesta al acertijo pero ya saben que la primera persona en responderlo bien es quién gana. Gracias a: **sugA u-u, Analeigh Rosselvet** (debo felicitarte porque has sido la primera en adivinar el acertijo, así que ¡felicidades! Por favor envíame un PM con la pareja que quieres para tu viñeta y la situación en que deseas que estén),** Fairy-Osphim, Kiara Kazami, nobody, Paltita, queen-chiibi, Rero tama, Mayriwi y Maria **por sus comentarios.

* * *

**La suerte de los bajos a los altos no les interesa. **

X: J de ´Juventud´.

* * *

El silencio era casi fúnebre pero de un modo u otro lograba ser acogedor para su alma, él siempre había sido una persona sencillamente callada por lo cual le venía bastante bien el silencio, sentía que se manejaba mejor de esa forma que intentando entablar una conversación normal. Incluso la gente que ya lo conocía tenía eso completamente claro, por eso ya no le daban más problemas o comentaban al respecto.

Según el reloj de noche eran las dos de la madrugada pero él se encontraba completamente despierto, sin poder pegar ojo o dejar de escuchar la respiración paulatina a su lado y el propio ritmo de su corazón, sonaba como el tambor de alguna clase de folclore extranjero.

En el techo brillaban las pegatinas de estrellas y lunas que había puesto para darle en el gusto a quien ahora se encontraba a su lado, lo habían visto en una tienda de Tokio y prácticamente se había puesto de rodillas para que aceptara usarlo en su cuarto. Ahora de noche se sentía como si se encontrara volando en el Apolo 13. Por la ventana veía la luz lejana de los edificios de la ciudad y se colaba levemente el ruido de los autos. Link dormía hecho un ovillo de pelo oscuro a los pies de la cama, tan tranquilo como nunca durante el día.

Kenma intentó moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor pero sintió como Shoyo se removió entre sus brazos y decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse estático. No quería despertarlo, seguramente estaba cansado. No es que no pudiera dormir porque estaba incomodo, simplemente parecía que su organismo le estaba dando una mala jugada aunque sí podía decir que hacía levemente más calor.

«Que tranquilo se ve», pensó mientras miraba el pecho de Hinata bajar y subir suavemente. Eran tan distinto de lo que hacía durante el día que no podía evitar encontrar compararlo e imaginar que el Shoyo que dormía y quien despertaba eran dos personas completamente opuestas la una de la otra. Cuando él dormía se veía como un niño pequeño; alguien a quien cuidar, realmente vulnerable y como un cachorro que no podías perder de vista. Se veía más joven de lo que realmente era.

—Ah.

Hinata entonces se removió un poco y Kenma petrificó el cuerpo en su lugar, al final el colorín simplemente se acomodó mejor contra él para seguir durmiendo pero un mechón de cabello cayó por su frente haciendo que una imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Kozume, quien con el mayor cuidado intentando si quiera rozar un poco la piel, se encargó de quitar ese mechón molesto de su frente.

Al parecer, Shoyo sintió un poco la caricia porque se removió pero haciendo una sonrisa graciosa y adorable, con su barbilla levemente babeada porque estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta (como normalmente hacía), era un desastre para dormir, seguramente era un milagro que todavía no lo haya tirado de la cama pero sí Kenma se enderezaba un poco y miraba hacia abajo se podía dar cuenta que las sábanas estaban completamente enredadas en las piernas flacuchas y blancas de Shoyo.

No le daba mayor importancia ahora, de hecho se encontraba pensando en otras cosas porque ver a Hinata durmiendo junto a él le hacía recordar que cada día envejecían más y más, el tiempo seguía avanzando y ellos cambiaban (para bien o para mal). Terminarían el año y seguirían el siguiente, así sucesivamente hasta que cada uno se graduara para entrar a la universidad y elegir una carrera para seguir, entonces buscarían trabajo y lo que comenzaba a aterrarlo al pensar en eso: ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que siguieran juntos? ¿Qué le podía asegurar que ellos continuarían como pareja para ese momento? Era cierto que realmente, muy serio y todo Kenma _quería _a Hinata Shoyo, más allá de cualquier sentimiento que podría tener por otras personas como amistad o fraternidad, con él era completamente diferente porque era algo más fuerte y doloroso al mismo tiempo; podía destruirlo o construirlo.

Quería estar siempre junto a él.

Kenma tomó aire y trazó una delicada línea desde la frente hasta la barbilla de Shoyo, para cerrarle gentilmente la boca.

Suspiró.

Bien, todavía tenían mucho por delante y era cierto que algún día podrían separarse (ojala que no) se encargaría de disfrutar a su manera la juventud que tenían. Era un buen pensamiento, bastante positivo y cursi, algo que se guardaría para él porque sería demasiado bochornoso comentárselo a alguien más.

—Estás babeando mi hombro —murmuró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido al ver como Hinata se reía entre sueños.

* * *

**PREGUNTA: **¿Cuál es la letra ´K´? Ya saben el premio, y la pista es la siguiente: "Sócrates solía decir ´Conócete a ti mismo´".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
